The following project will be investigated: 1. Hexose phosphates will be isolated and their specific radioactivities determined. These data should indicate the contribution of gluconeogenesis to this system, and allow expansion of our kinetic model of glycogen metabolism. 2. The rate of UDPG synthesis will be determined, based on the specific radioactivity of UTP. This rate will be compared to the rate of glycogen synthesis. 3. Data will be obtained for the minimal deviation tumors, to be used ultimately in construction of a kinetic model.